The Moon Effect
by Chi Yagami
Summary: Sequel to Once in a Full Moon. Is currently being re-written into what will most likely be a one-shot...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh.

Yays! The sequel is finally being posted! This first chapter will be a little short, mainly like a short of Prologue, or maybe not… I'm not sure. Oh well; enjoy!

Summary: A year has gone by since that last Halloween. Domino City recovered and settled back into its habitual atmosphere. Everyone who'd gotten mixed up the vampire affair is on their guard, but nothing could prepare them for what the Undead are planning this time.

* * *

**The Moon Effect**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

**Chapter One – Even In Your Nightmares**

"Okay, people, keep it moving. We've got about three weeks until Halloween; that's cutting it pretty close."

Seto Kaiba sighed and rubbed his head. They'd never finish the haunted house in time, not like he cared though. Why had he signed up for activities director again? He glanced around and groaned when he saw that Joey was carving a dragon into a pumpkin.

"Wheeler!" he growled. "They're supposed to be _scary_ jack-o-lanterns, not Duel Monster Pumpkins!"

"Well I like da pumpkin, Kaiba. So dere's one diff'rent pumpkin, oh well."

He dropped the carving knife and went to wash his hands. He smiled cheerfully and began to whistle. Yami and Tristan were trying to hang banners, and Malik was flirting with the girl at the ticket booth.

"So, you're going to be selling tickets, eh?"

"Obviously," she replied, annoyed.

"Any chance you selling something else? Say, a date this Friday night?"

She whipped her long hair around into his face and walked off.

"Ah, playing hard to get."

As he went back to sweeping the blacktop, Tea and Bakura came around the corner carrying boxes of supplies.

"They do not," Tea was saying, blushing. "And we shouldn't be discussing this in public—"

"It's no secret," he argued. She stood there, mouth agape, while he continued walking towards the haunted house.

"Bakura! Pervert!" she shouted after him. He grinned and set the supplies down near one of the booths.

"So," he asked quietly, "have the nightmares stopped?"

She lowered her eyes to the ground and shook her head. Lately, Tea'd been having bad dreams, almost always about vampires. Sometimes she'd even dream that Marik would bite her and she'd turn into a vampire herself; other times she thought she remember the vampires planning an inside attack. Even with Bakura there for comfort, the dreams kept getting worse. Last night, she'd dreamt that Bakura himself had all along been one of the Undead.

"Don't worry; it's just because Halloween is nearing."

"I hope you're right. Bakura, I'm so glad we live together. I feel much better when you're around."

Bakura had moved in with Tea a week after he'd come back. Her parents were never around, and they had a spare guest room for him to use.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, lovebirds, are ya gonna help?" Joey called. "Miho and Alexis need ya in da cafeteria."

In the cafeteria, the two found the girls making scary vampire dolls for inside the haunted house. Miho had been outside earlier, but after Malik had bugged her, she went off to find her best friend. Alexis was a tall girl with long golden hair. She usually kept to herself, and many people thought she should date Kaiba. However, they both hated each other.

"Hey guys," she said. "We can't figure out how to dress the vampires. I was thinking that since you guys had a run-in with some last year, you would know a little that might help us."

"Red and black, definitely. Slick and smooth material, uhh, spandex, satin, silk, leather, anything tight… girls are usually sluttish," Bakura told them. Alexis was startled at how much detail he gave; she'd expected a vague answer.

"Usually?" Miho asked. He cringed.

"I mean, the one we saw was a slut anyway…"

"Ah. Well, thanks for the tips!"

Tea and her boyfriend left, heading back towards the construction area. "Do you think they'll come back?"

Bakura looked up. "I'm not sure… Marik definitely would, for revengeful purposes, but I don't know how the council feels… They might think we know too much, so they wouldn't want to mess with us, but… I don't know. You never really _do_ know with vampires."

"Oh yes, I can relate to that," she laughed, ruffling his hair.

* * *

I hope it was a good beginning. I didn't want to give too much away, but I introduced at least 1 of the several new characters. More will appear throughout the story. Til then. 


End file.
